Around the World
by Kayisme
Summary: ...WARNING! CONTAINS LEMONS! *I DON'T OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS* I hope you enjoy!
1. How this works!

**How it's running:**

**This story is about Sabrina (no surprise here) being an attractive girl who represented the united world (Pangaea). Basically she was from every country and all the countries lusted for her. She picked her favorite countries and is giving each of them 2 days to prove that they were worthy of her. The winner got not only a sexy girl but more power over the other countries. The countries she chose were Italy, Germany, France, America, Japan, Austria, Canada and Greece. What order will she date each country in? Who will win? How is each date go? You'll have to find out...**


	2. Get Comfortable

Chapter 1: Get Comfortable

France: HON HON HON HON HON!

Germany: What the hell are you doing!?

Italy: Germany! France is-a trying to do weird things! HEEEELP!

America: Dude! Chill out! Sabrina hasn't even started yet!

Germany: Don't you dare call her by her real name!

Japan: Oh my, this definitely won't go well.

America: Japan, dude! Relax everything will be fine! HAHAHAHA! -pats him on the back-

Japan: -scoots away from America- Please don't touch me….

Pangaea: Alright guys settle down! We just have to wait for a couple more countries to come and we can…..

Italy: AHHHH! GERMANY! –climbs up a tree-

Germany: Italy! You get down right NOW! –punches the tree-

France: HON HON! What wrong, my little puppet! Oh, you were so cute when you were little. And still cute now! Honhohon! –starts fantasizing about Italy-

Italy: AHHHH!

Japan: This is getting very out of hand.

America: IT'S OK! I'M THE HERO! I'LL SAVE YOU!

Pangaea: EVERYONE PIPE THE FUCK DOWN! Thank you…

(Italy gets down as all the countries scoot away from her)

Austria: Sorry I'm late. Hungary wouldn't let me leave. –looks around- What happen here?

Pangaea: Nothing, just waiting for the rest of the countries.

Japan: Gomen, but who else did you invite?

Pangaea: Greece and Canada.

America: HAHAHAHA! That's rich, man! There's no way Canadia would come! HAHAHAHA!

(Greece and Canada walk in together)

America: O.O

Greece: I am sorry that we are late. I saw a cat and Canada wanted to accompany me as I watched it lick its paws. Oh, I wish I was a cat…

Canada's Bear: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada, your owner.

Pangaea: I'm glad you are both here. Now can begin! So, this is how the contest goes. I will spend two days in each of your countries. Whichever I like the most gets the "prize".

(All the countries blushed and backed away at her last word, thinking about how wonderfully soft her skin feels…..except Italy would was assuming the prize was a lifetime supply of Pasta)

Pangaea: Earlier, I compiled a list of your names and in what order I will be visiting each of your countries. The first one is…..

(They all looked up in anticipation, except for Germany, Japan, Canada and Greece who all looked away and blushed)

Pangaea: Germany!

Germany:-stood frozen-

America: Ahh! No fair! I'm better than all these idiots! I'm the hero, why didn't go first! BLAH BLAH BLAH!

(The countries started to fight while Italy tried to get Germany to move)

Pangaea:-Walks up to Germany- Italy, can you go talk to Japan or someone? I need to talk to Germany alone.

Italy: -salutes, then trips only to have France catch him and he ran away with France chasing him-

(Pangaea walks outside the conference room with Germany behind her)

Germany: Can I ask you a question?

Pangaea: Ask away!

Germany: Why, out of everyone else here, did you pick me?

Pangaea: You're not as crazy as everyone here.

Germany: What about Japan?

Pangaea: Not crazy enough.

(Germany looked at the floor and blushed, only to have Pangaea embrace him tightly. This made him blush even more. She stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear.)

Pangaea: These are your instructions. You call me Sabrina and I'll call you whatever you want me to. –She walked behind him and continued- Also, if you want my stay to be fun, you have to loosen up a little bit and get comfortable.

(She massaged his shoulders, causing him to quietly moan)

Germany: I'll do as you say and try to enjoy myself.


	3. I'm Glad We Didn't Go Out for Drinks!

**_(a/n: Hello there! After an extremely long time, here is chapter 2. I had it all ready to go and crap but it all got deleted…FML! So I'm gonna write 1000 words a chapter to keep myself motivated to write. Wish me luck guys! Also this chapter WILL contain a Lemon. Enjoy!***I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS***)_**

Chapter 2: I'm Glad We Didn't go out for Beers

*Sabrina and Germany are on the plane and are flying back to his country. Germany refuses to loosen up until they are out of the public. He told her that he would prefer her to call him Germany for "professional reasons". Really, he just didn't want the other countries to tease him.*

Sabrina: Are you alright? –She places her left hand on his right-

Germany: Yah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nauseous.-Blushes and looks away-

Sabrina: How come every time I talk to you, you start blushing?

Germany: -Turns to a dark shade of red- I..I…

Sabrina: I'm not exactly complaining because it's adorable but you always do.

Germany: -Looks at her- I am a man! I am NOT adorable!

Sabrina:-lays her head on his shoulder- Whatever you say, handsome.

*He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and looks down at the smaller figure holding on to his arm.*

Germany: (How could such a delicate girl be capable of holding so much power?)

*She drifted asleep as the plane flew over France*

Germany: Sabrina! Wake up!

Sabrina:*Stretches and yawns*Hmm…

Germany: Are you ready to go?

Sabrina:*Nods and follows him out of the plane*

* * *

*They soon arrive at Germany's house and Sabrina sets her luggage down.*

Sabrina: So where will I be sleeping?

Germany: Well, I suppose you could take my room and I'll sleep on the couch. I don't have any extra rooms.

Sabrina: Where does Italy sleep when he stays with you?

Germany:…My room…

Sabrina: And yet he's scared to sleep alone.

Germany: -looks away-

Sabrina: So…what do you do for fun here?

Germany: Well, after work I go to the shooting range and then go out for beers.

Sabrina: Sounds like a plan to me! –Pulls out a roll of poster paper-

Germany: What are you doing?

Sabrina: Making battle plans for the weekend!

Germany: Battle plans?!

Sabrina: When I was younger, my grandparents used to get me tons of these and I made dinosaurs fight to the death! By the way, T-Rex's are waaaay overrated.

Germany: And scientists are still wondering what caused the extinction of dinosaurs…

Sabrina: Yup! –smiles proudly-

*And so she drew her heart away in planning for the next two days and actually taught Germany a couple of battle strategies which Hitler would eventually use*

Sabrina: Since you have no work to complete, I guess we'll be at the range all day!

Germany: Yeah…I guess

*They hopped in the car and drove off!*

Sabrina: Yay! We're here!

* * *

~From the other side of the building, behind a bush~

America: Ok dudes, here's the plan. We sneak in, terrorize their date, and takes notes on what he does that good!

Austria: Are you sure we shouldn't be paying attention to zah battle plans.

America: That's not important bro! What's important is that I win because I'm awesome.

France: Even though you are "awesome" why do you think that _you're _going to win?

*They began to argue, causing the bush to ruffle.*

~Inside the range~

Sabrina: Germany?

Germany: Hn?

Sabrina: They know we can see them right?

Germany: Probably not.

Sabrina: Okay then…I'm gonna start with a Smith & Wessons M&P 15 Assault Rifle.

Germany: Is that semi-automatic?

Sabrina: (Nods)

Germany: Pussy..

Sabrina: HEY!

Germany: (Chuckles)

* * *

*A couple of hours later, they went home but didn't go to the bar. Sabrina was a little upset but it turns out she was in the mood for something else ;)*

Sabrina: Hey, Germany?

Germany: Yes?

Sabrina: I had fun…but why didn't we go out for beers.

Germany: …Britain may have told me that you act a little strange when you get drunk.

Sabrina: I've never been drunk in my life.

Germany: Oh, well…sorry.

Sabrina: It's okay, besides, there's something else I wanted to do.

Germany: Hmm? And what's that?

Sabrina: (Grabs his hands and leads him to the room) This is gonna be fun.

Germany: (Blushes)

* * *

Sabrina: Sit down

(He did as told and she straddled him.)

Sabrina: Ready?

Germany: I don't know about this.

Sabrina: (Kisses his neck) You'll be fine.

(Sabrina kept kissing and sucking little patches of skin on his neck, while Germany quietly moaned. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side then let her hands wander all over his ripped chest. She trailed little kisses down his chest and stopped when she reached his pants. Sabrina started to unzip his pants but he stopped her.)

Germany: Are you sure?

Sabrina: (smirks) What can I say? I have a thing for Germans.

(Without hesitation, Sabrina unzipped and yanked down his pants. She stopped and giggled. Germany was wearing boxers with Italy's face on in. He blushed and looked away.)

Sabrina: It's okay, I think they're adorable.

(She pushed him back onto the bed and slid off his boxers. He remained still, not daring to move an inch. Sabrina grabbed his rather large length and started to rub the head. A minute later she moved her hand to the end of his shaft and started to pump it, causing him to moan.)

Sabrina: Do you like what I'm doing to you?

Germany: Yah…(starts panting)

Sabrina: (smirks and brings her head down to lick the side of his throbbing cock)

Germany: (grips her hair)

(She took almost all of his length and began bobbing her head at and an excruciatingly slow pace.)

Germany: S-s-sabrina…go faster.

Sabrina: Gladly

(With Germany occasionally pushing down on her head and thrusting up into her mouth, Sabrina pleasured her German but eventually stopped, making Germany whine at his lost.)

Germany: Why did you stop?

Sabrina: It's time to move on to the main event. (quickly rips her clothes off and lowers herself onto him) Tell me when you're ready.

(He took a minute to adjust to the tight space but eventually gave her a nod. She smiled and began thrusting surprisingly fast. Germany threw his head back with a very load moan. When she got the chance she locked lips with him and slid her tongue. She tried to venture farther into his mouth but he put up a good fight and ended up dominating her mouth. Not even 5 minutes later, Germany came into his seme and moaned into her mouth. She continued ride him until she had an orgasm and came onto his shaft. After that she unsheathed Germany, and collapsed next to him, panting.)

Sabrina: Did you have fun Germany?

Germany:(Nods and pulls her closer)

Sabrina: Is this your first time?

Germany: Yah

Sabrina: That's surprising considering how sexy your body is.

(He would have blushed but he was drifting off to sleep. Sabrina snuggled up to him and passed out.)


End file.
